Storage cases for carrying and storing infant care supplies are well known. Diaper bags are perhaps the most common of such apparatus. A diaper bag is typically a fabric bag for storing both clean and soiled diapers, bottles, tissues, hand towels, and the like. Some diaper bags have separate compartments for bottles. Some diaper bags also provide for the storage of a changing pad.
Such apparatus simplify the transportation and storage of infant care supplies, however they do not provide for the cooling of beverage and food items or the organization of a very large variety of infant care supplies.
Coolers are commonly used to store food and beverage items which must be kept at a low temperature to prevent spoilage. Such coolers do not readily accommodate the storage of a large variety of non-food items.
Booster chairs are commonly required when both dining out and eating at home to elevate an infant to a height where the infant can eat food placed upon a table.
Changing pads are often carried by persons with infants to provide a clean, soft surface upon which the infant's diaper may be changed. The changing pad keeps the infant and new diaper clean if changing occurs upon the ground, for example. The changing pad keeps the infant and soiled diaper from soiling other items, such as a bed or sofa, upon which changing may also occur.
In the prior art the diaper bag, cooler, booster chair, and changing pad are all separate items which must be carried and stored as separate items. It is difficult, if not impossible for a single individual to carry all of these items simultaneously. Storage of each of these items in a common area, the trunk of a car for example, is difficult because of the amount of space required. It would therefore be desirable to provide a single apparatus which would provide for the transportation and storage of infant care supplies, perishable food and beverage items and which could also be used as a booster seat. As such, although the prior art has recognized the need for the individual items, no means has been provided whereby each of these items may be integrated into a single unit for convenient transportation and storage.